Slayers: Revisited!
by toritsuku-shippitsu
Summary: The couplings of Slayers! I've decided to take matters into my own hands!! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Slayers: Revisited!  
By: A.S.H.  
  
Disclaimer: You hate `em, but eh, live with it. I do not own Slayers (original, Try or Next). I would love to, but I'm broke as a dope. Any who, I wrote this series because the creators of Slayers never really got into the relationships. I've decided to take matters into my own hands and write a series for it. Don't worry, I've come to a point in my life when I realized no one likes my hentais! They just think they're funny. So no hentai, yaoi, or lemon. But there is the normal swearing, and violence. I also made this story to where the Slayers: Try gang is in our time period. After seeing all the pics of them in "normal" times, I thought I'd try that.   
So now after I've bored you with my insistent ramblings and persistent whining, you can read! ::Yippee!:: With out further or due, SLAYERS: REVISITED!  
  
  
As Amelia walked into the cafe, she sighed, "More work."  
"Agh!" Lina cried as she ran past Amelia inside, "I'm late!!!"  
"Lina?" Amelia ran after Lina, "You're early!"  
Lina stopped running and fell over, "Why God?! Why me?!"  
Amelia shook her head and helped Lina stand. The two sulkily trudged into the cafe and went to the back of the kitchen. Lina slipped off her coat. She hated wearing these stupid uniforms. They were an offense to women everywhere. The uniform's pink skirt was almost too short for Lina, and the pink blouse with ruffles showed off her chest too much. Amelia, for some odd reason, enjoyed the uniforms.  
"Why..." Lina mumbled as she slipped on her pink heels.  
"Hurry you two!" the manager yelled as he unlocked the door, "There's gonna be a lot of customers coming in today."  
Here it was eight in the morning. Lina couldn't imagine who would want to get up on a Saturday morning, besides herself though. She fluffed her hair a bit and stood behind the counter with Amelia.  
"Just another Saturday," Amelia sighed as she leaned against the counter.  
"Yep," Lina sighed.  
After a couple hours a lot of people were already seated and more were coming in for cups of coffee, and a bite to eat. Amelia waited on a table, where she received a piece of paper.  
"EEP!" Amelia squeaked as she came back to the counter.  
"What?" Lina yawned.  
"I got a phone number!" Amelia fainted.  
Lina sighed and walked over to the table. She knew who was playing a joke on poor Amelia.  
"Xellos..." Lina tapped her foot on the ground.  
"Konichiwa Lina!" Xellos smiled as he tilted his head.  
"Stop playing tricks on Amelia!"  
"But it's fun," Xellos smiled.  
"Why do you do this everyday?" Lina huffed.  
"Well," Xellos held up his pointer finger, "now that is a secret!"  
"I guess," Lina shook her head, "I'll see ya later Xellos."  
As Lina walked up to the counter, Amelia blushed.  
"Why do I always fall for that?"  
"Cause it's a force of habit, Amelia."  
The rest of the morning went on, and at noon Lina smiled, "Here they come."  
"Oh yeah," Amelia cleaned off a table.  
"So," Lina placed new place mats and silverware on the table, "did you ask him about going out yet?"  
"I..." Amelia blushed, "...no."  
"AMELIA!" Lina yelled as she rolled up her sleeves, "What did I say if you didn't?"  
"EEP!" Amelia ran behind the counter as Lina chased her.  
"Afternoon ladies," Zelgadis walked in with Gourry and Valgaav.  
"Mr. Zelgadis..." Amelia blushed as Lina held her by her blouse, "Good afternoon..."  
"Our table is over there right?" Gourry pointed to the empty table to the right of him.  
"Yeah," Lina set Amelia down and showed them to the table, "Can I get you guys anything?"  
"Three cokes, and our usual Lina." Valgaav smiled.  
"Ok," Lina nodded and walked away.  
"Why?" Amelia hid under the counter and rested her head on her arm, "Why can't I talk to him? I like him enough. Why?"  
"Quit thinking so much Amelia!" Lina picked up the tray of cokes and stood Amelia up, "Take these to them and talk to him about coming over tonight! Remember that Filia said she wanted to have a party tonight for her birthday? She already invited Valgaav. You invite Zelgadis."  
"What about Mr. Gourry?" Amelia took the tray and held in tightly.  
"He'll be there because if Valgaav and Zel go, then he's bound to tag along as well," Lina rubbed her temples.  
"Alright," Amelia slowly walked over to the guys' table.  
"Here she comes," Gourry whispered.  
"Ask her Zelgadis!" Valgaav nudged Zelgadis in the ribs with his elbow.  
"She could hate me," Zelgadis slouched in his seat.  
"Try," Gourry smiled.  
Amelia finally got to the table and set the cokes in front of the guys, "Is there anything else I can get you while you wait for your food?"  
"Yeah." Valgaav smirked, "Zelgadis wanted something."  
"Oh..." Amelia turned her attention to Zelgadis.  
"Would you like to go Filia's party with me?" Zelgadis lightly blushed.  
Amelia froze. This had to be some cruel joke the boys planned. She blushed and nodded wildly without thinking, "Yes! I love you!"  
Everyone froze, but Amelia turned the darkest shade of red in the entire world. She stared at Zelgadis, who in turn, turned red as well. Zelgadis looked up at Amelia, regained his composure and lightly smiled, "I love you too."  
Amelia's redness went to a light pink blush on her cheeks. She backed up and turned on her heel, walking away slowly.  
"So did you ask?" Lina sighed as she took a drink of water.  
"HE asked," Amelia dazzlingly set her tray down.  
"WHAT?!" Lina looked at Amelia, then back at the table where the boys were, "HE asked you? That's... well... GREAT!!! Good job Amelia."  
"I also told him I love him," Amelia sat down behind the counter, "I meant to say, `I'd love to,' but I said, `I love you.'"  
"Woah!" Lina whistled, "Good job."  
Lina brought the guys their food, "Hey there Zel. I heard about Amelia and you."  
"So?" Zelgadis blushed.  
"You really love her huh?" Lina set the food down and Gourry proceeded to eating all his food.  
"Yeah..." Zelgadis's eyes stared past Lina at Amelia serving the customers, "Ever since the first time I came here. Nearly two years..."  
"...next week," Lina continued for Zelgadis and winked, "Amelia was just talking   
about that a few days ago. You two definitely deserve each other. And if you hurt her..." Lina rolled up her sleeves and waved her fists at Zelgadis.  
"Don't worry Lina," Valgaav chuckled, "I said that already. He'd have to dual Gourry and I if he ever lets her go. And we know he'd lose."  
"What's that Mr. Second Place in Tae Kwon Doe?" Zelgadis chided.  
"Eh!" Valgaav shrugged.  
Lina nodded and walked away. She returned to the counter and sighed, "Only a few more hours till happy hour!"  
When Zelgadis, Gourry, and Valgaav stood up, Amelia ran over to the table. She slipped, sliding over towards the guys. Suddenly she was stopped by a warm chest. She looked up, and saw Zelgadis holding her up. She panicked and accidentally took Zelgadis down with her as she fell. She rolled with him for a minute, and finally stopped. She opened her eyes and noticed that Zelgadis was under her, pinned down by her tiny figure.  
Zelgadis blushed, but immediately crab crawled away from Amelia. Amelia shoved herself into Lina's legs. Lina sighed and helped Amelia to her feet. Gourry helped Zelgadis up, "What a fall..."  
Amelia stared into Zelgadis's eyes and walked over to him. She held out her hand and with a feather touch, caressed a cut on his cheek. Zelgadis winced, and Amelia took his hand, "I'll help you clean it." She dragged him into the back of the kitchen and sat him down in one of the extra chairs in the back.  
"Honestly now," Zelgadis stood up, "I'm not gonna die from it!"  
"Please Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia held a wash cloth in her hand.  
"Fine," Zelgadis shook his head, "I'll only stay if you call me Zel instead of Mr. Zelgadis."  
"Alright," Amelia blushed, "Mr. Zelgad... I mean, Zel."  
"Ok," Zelgadis sat down.  
"I'm very sorry," Amelia wet the wash cloth, and lightly rung it out.  
"No," Zelgadis raised his hand, "I should have at least figured you would have done something silly just before I left. Besides, it's almost good that I got this cut."  
"Why?" Amelia walked over to Zelgadis and held the cloth up.  
"Because love heals all wounds," Zelgadis whispered.  
Amelia's heart floated into her throat, "I guess." She lightly touched Zelgadis's cheek with the cold, wet cloth.   
He grimaced with a twitch of pain, "That hurt."  
"Oh!" Amelia pulled the cloth away, and blowed on it, "Is that better?"  
"Amelia..." Zelgadis turned his head towards Amelia. He was finally staring her in the eyes, but he didn't realize he was kissing her. Amelia closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.   
Without comprehending, Zelgadis wrapped his arms around Amelia's tiny waist, pulling her down so they were both kneeling on the floor. He deepened the kiss, and felt Amelia's tongue lightly tracing his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and lightly moaned.  
An abrupt noise of falling pans made Zelgadis pull away. He looked to see who was there and saw Valgaav, Gourry and Lina all staring with looks in their eyes that said, `Ohhh... How cute!' Zelgadis stood and walked away from Amelia. He walked past his `friends' and looked back at Amelia, "I'll see you tonight."  
"Alright," Amelia blushed as she stood.  
The guys left and Lina sobbed hysterically.   
"What's wrong Lina?" Amelia said.  
"I'm older than you and I haven't even gotten a kiss from a guy yet!!!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers: Revisited!  
By: A.S.H.  
  
Disclaimer: I probably didn't mention before that I was pairing Filia with  
Valgaav. Gomen nasai! I meant to, but my disclaimer last time took up nearly one fourth  
of my story. Also the other pairings are: Lina and Gourry plus Zelgadis and Amelia!  
Tee-hee! I hope I haven't upset anyone with these pairings. But as my dad told me, "You  
can pair up any couples you want in a fic. If other people don't like it, they can write  
their own fic!"   
I also want to clarify that yes, Zelgadis is human. Sheesh... I'm not that sadistic.  
Well I guess thats it! All standard disclaimers apply!!   
  
Amelia sighed as she locked the door behind her, "I'm kinda scared about this  
whole 'party' thing. I don't even know what we'll be doing..."  
"We'll be having fun, fun, fun!" Lina chirped as she skipped towards the bus stop.  
"I guess so," Amelia sighed.  
When the bus arrived Lina waved, "I'll see ya there Amelia!"  
Amelia nodded and continued to walk down the sidewalk. She only lived a few  
blocks from her house, so she always walked to work.  
When Amelia got home, her father Phil greeted her with a warm hug, "Evening  
Princess!" Amelia smiled and set her stuff on the counter.  
"I'm going to a party tonight daddy," she stretched as she walked up the stairs.  
"With that nice boy Zelgadis, right?" Phil winked.  
"Yeah..." Amelia sweatdropped as she climbed up the rest of the stairs.  
Amelia got to her room and peeled herself out of her sweaty work clothes. She  
found a cute black t-shirt and a pair of light colored bell-bottom jeans. She brushed her  
hair through, and put two black barrettes in her hair. She pulled out a pair of black tennis  
shoes and walked downstairs.  
"Are you going to walk there?" Phil looked up from reading his newspaper.  
Amelia nodded. Then the doorbell rang.  
"Who could that be?" Phil walked over to the door, opened it and there stood  
Zelgadis.  
"Good evening." Zelgadis smiled, "Is Amelia ready?"  
"Amelia," Phil sang as Amelia came to the door, "Zelgadis is here for you."  
Amelia lightly blushed and came to the door, "Hi Zel."  
"Ready?" he held out his arm.  
"Huh?"  
"Lina called and said you'd be walking all the way to Filia's. I couldn't let you  
walk all that way, especially into the city." Zelgadis bent over and whispered, "Besides, I  
never finished my kiss."  
Amelia blushed and giggled. She spun on the heel of her foot, grabbing her purse  
and slipping on her shoes. She sprinted past Zelgadis, "Hurry or we'll be late!"  
Zelgadis shrugged and walked over to Amelia's side. He looked down at her, "If  
you're that excited to get a kiss, I could always kiss you now."  
Amelia punched Zelgadis in the shoulder and stood by his car, "Quit teasing me!"  
Zelgadis rubbed his shoulder, "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry for teasing you like that  
Princess."  
"PRINCESS?!" Amelia glared.  
"I mean... Amelia...?" Zelgadis sweatdropped as he unlocked her door.  
Amelia huffed opening her door, and slid into her seat. She sat there with her  
arms crossed and her temper rising. She hated the fact that Lina told Zelgadis about her  
walking to Filia's, and what was worst was that Zelgadis was teasing her. Tonight was  
going to be extremely boring and/or too fast paced for the young girl.  
  
*  
  
Amelia sat in silence as Zelgadis drove. She casually looked at his face, which  
held no expression what-so-ever. She slumped in her seat and wished that they could be  
there sooner.  
When they finally arrived, Amelia groaned as she struggled to get her seat belt  
off, "Stupid thing! Argh..."  
Zelgadis shook his head and lightly tapped the button at the end of the seat belt,  
releasing Amelia. He undid his and opened his door, slipping out slowly, but gracefully.  
'Why is he being so nice now?' Amelia thought.  
Zelgadis closed his door and half-stood and half-sat on the hood of his car.  
Amelia groaned and opened her door. She nearly fell out, but regained her balance. She  
sighed as she came to stand by Zelgadis.  
"Are you already wishing you would have stayed home?" Zelgadis brushed down  
the front of his black t-shirt.  
"No," Amelia shook her head. She looked down at his pants and saw that they  
were leather. Her eye twitched and she turned towards Filia's house.  
"Shall we?" Zelgadis held out his hand.  
Amelia smiled and put her small hand in his large hand. She nodded and they  
walked towards the front door.  
  
*  
  
When the door opened, Filia smiled, "Evening you two!" She looked at their arms  
intertwined and giggled, "I hope you'll be able to detach from each other in order to fully  
enjoy my party!"  
Amelia groaned and released Zelgadis' arm, "I think we'll be fine."  
"I'll see you when the food comes out then." Zelgadis gave a crooked smile,  
"Besides, we'll need full stomachs for later."  
Amelia tilted her head, "Huh?"   
Zelgadis shook his head. He then bent his head down and kissed Amelia's  
forehead, "I'll see you later." He walked away without looking back, but he  
sweatdropped when he saw all the guys giving him cat calls.  
Amelia smiled, "I didn't think he'd kiss me, especially in front of all those guys.  
He's so cute like that."  
Filia sighed, "So much to still learn about love. And yet, so eager, willing and so  
ready for anything to happen."  
Amelia glared out the corner of her eye, "What was that, Filia?"  
"Nothing..." Filia waved her hands, "I'm just rambling!"  
"Hey there Amelia!" Lina waved, walking into the hallway, "I just heard about  
what Zel did."  
"Of course you would have," Martina laughed from the wall she was leaned  
against, "you're more of a man than any of the guys here. Even your chest is flat  
enough!"  
"Do you wanna get a beating like my last boyfriend?" Lina gave a menacing smile  
as she held her fist to Martina's face.  
Filia pulled the two apart and sighed, "Please, I don't want my house to be a  
victim of your cat fight."  
"Fine!" Lina hmphed and wrapped her arm around Amelia's shoulder, "So do you  
want any pointers or tips? I've been friends with Zel long enough that I know him like  
the back of my hand."  
"No." Amelia blushed, "I'll play it by ear."  
The doorbell rang and Filia opened the door, "Oh! Hey there Sylphiel! Glad you  
could come!"  
"Good to be here." Sylphiel walked through the door, "Hi there everyone!"  
"I didn't think you'd be coming here Sylphiel," Lina rubbed her head, "I guess  
that shows how much I know."  
"I'm always around when Dear Gourry is near by," Sylphiel giggled.  
"I guess," Filia counted on her fingers, "that everyone is here."  
"Ok, so what are we doing?" Martina yawned and stretched.  
"We're gonna play 'Spin the Bottle'." Filia pulled out a Pepsi plastic bottle, "I  
thought it'd be lots of fun!"  
Amelia squeaked, Lina just stared, Martina happily smiled and Sylphiel raised her  
hand, "What's 'Spin the Bottle'?"  
"It's a game." Lina sighed, "You spin the bottle and then pick something out of a  
hat you're supposed to do with the person that the bottle landed on."  
"Sounds awfully kinky." Martina glanced into the room where the guys were, "I  
can deal though. They're all attractive."  
"I guess so." Lina shrugged, "Nothing to loose right Amelia?"  
'Accept our virginity,' Amelia thought.  
"We'll make it semi-decent Amelia," Filia smiled, "I know you're younger and  
you haven't quite gotten to that stage in your life yet!"  
"No!" Amelia yelled, "I don't care! I'm gonna prove that I'm no longer a child!  
Do whatever, and I'll follow!"  
"There's a retort to that," Lina commented, "but I'm gonna be gracious and let  
you do what you want."  
  
*  
  
Filia announced to the guys what they were doing, to which they all agreed, then  
they went into the kitchen to eat the cake and some ice cream.  
Amelia sat down, and thinking she was alone she sighed, "I don't want to do this,  
but I don't want Zelgadis to think I'm a wimp."  
"You could always tell me," Zelgadis' voice came from next to Amelia.  
"ZEL!!" Amelia jumped up and lightly laughed, "I didn't hear or see you there!"  
"Amelia," Zelgadis sighed.  
"I know," Amelia sat down, setting her plate to the side, "I should have told you,  
but I wasn't sure what you'd say. And I know that I should always tell you everything, but  
I just wanted to show you how brave I am. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry for being so  
self-centered."  
Zelgadis shook his head, then wrapped his arms around Amelia, "I'm always here  
Amelia. You can always ask me about anything. Remember that."  
Amelia rested her head on Zelgadis' arm, "Alright."  
"You still wanna stay?" Zelgadis sighed.  
"Well," Amelia looked around, "not really."  
"Really?" Zelgadis pulled Amelia away from him, "Are you sure?"  
"Very sure," Amelia's eyes locked with Zelgadis'.  
"Alright," Zelgadis stood.  
Amelia and Zelgadis walked away from everyone eating, holding hands. Amelia  
felt confident with Zelgadis next to her. Suddenly Lina jumped in front of Amelia, nearly  
pushing her into Zelgadis.  
"Where are you two going?" Lina eyed Zelgadis carefully.  
"Home." Amelia sighed, "I can't do this Miss Lina! I'm not ready for anything  
yet. I should have said so, but I wasn't looking out for my well being. I just want to go  
home."  
"I know," Lina shrugged, "I was betting that you'd wanna go home."  
"WHAT?!" Amelia waved her fist at Lina.  
Zelgadis huffed as he pushed Amelia out the door away from Lina, "See you later  
Lina!" 


End file.
